Locker Room Prank
by Grimm96
Summary: What happens when Robin, Impulse, Blue Beatle, and Beast Boy have spare time? Pranks duh. But when your target is Nightwing things don't always seem to go as planed. (Rated T for safety, nothing to bad just misleading commentary) I don't own the characters.


**|Hey guys**

 **Short one shot for young justice hope you guys like it. Takes place after season 2 but this is mostly for fun and fluff.**

 **Its fun to write these from time to time and break out of the plot centric writing of some of my other stories. have fun reading.|**

The Team had just gotten back from a joint mission with a few of the members of the Justice League and instead of splitting up once the operation was done they all got back to the Watchtower to debrief and clean up. It had been a long mission and most members of both the Team and the League were rather tired. However, to four young heroes this was an opening in their peer's defenses.

To Jamie, Bart, Garfield, and Robin though, this was a prime opportunity for a grade A prank. They didn't care much for who they pulled one over as long as they did and Bart had the perfect idea.

"So you guys know how the locker rooms have signs outside of them right? You know one that's says girls, the others guys?" Bart was giddy with excitement.

"Yea, what about it?"

Bart hardly able to contain himself at this point, "Okay we switch the signs so that way one of the guys walks in on the girls' locker room! Then after we switch them back. They'll freak out and run out of there with nothing but a towel on! It will be so totally crash!"

Robin and Jamie started to smile, quickly getting what Bart was going for. "Maybe they'll come out with a giant red hand print on their face too?" Robin found himself liking this plan a lot.

Garfield was a little confused still but the others seemed to think it was a good plan so he went along with it anyway.

With their plan set and they set the trap and waited around the corner for an unsuspecting person to fall right in.

As they waited Garfield spotted his sister, M'gann, walk into the girls' locker room. She didn't even bother to look at the signs and went in to the correct one anyway. "Are you sure this will work guys?"

The other three were all starting to doubt the plan as well. So far no one had gone into the wrong one, until they spotted their leader Nightwing. He looked really tired and was basically on auto pilot at this point.

"Think he'll fall for it amigo?" Jamie looked skeptical.

"Nightwing? There's no way he'd fall for it. He's been here several times." Robin said with his arms crossed. After all his older brother was the king of pranks. He had never been able to pull a big prank like this over his brother.

"Guys."

"What is it Gar?" Bart was looking at the other two slowly losing faith in his plan.

"Um… I think he fell for it."

"What?"

"Nightwing just walked into the girls' room." Garfield said. Suddenly it hit him, Nightwing would be walking in on his older sister, naked! "We got to tell them!" He started to move in the direction of the locker rooms when Bart grabbed him.

"Oh, no you don't! Of all the people I thought would fall into out trap I never thought it would be him!" Bart handed Garfield to Jamie to hold him back. "I'll go flip the signs back! So crash!"

Robin was slightly dazed. He never in a million years thought that Nightwing would fall for this, it was too simple! However, he snapped out of it when he heard the voices from down the hall, female voices. "Bart hurry!"

Bart got back just as the girls rounded the corner. Barbara, Zatanna, Raquel, and Cassie had all gotten done with a post mission workout and were on their way back to the locker room to shower up. But they stopped when they saw the four teens looking quite suspicious.

"What are you four doing?" Zatanna asked no one in particular.

"Oh, a, nothing. Just waiting for someone." Bart was quick with that excuse and in a way they were.

Barbara turned to Robin putting the pressure on. "Oh really? Who are you waiting on exactly?" Not buying it for a second, the other three aside. She knew that Robin was up to his normal tricks most likely.

"Nightwing!" Jamie popped in to Robins rescue.

Barbara turned back to Robin with an eyebrow cocked. "Is that true?"

Robin shook his head in agreement, so Barbara took a step back.

"Oh, come on. Whatever their doing can't be that bad, besides, they wouldn't dare corrupt little Gar now, would they?" Raquel was butting the pressure on even more. Beast Boy felt a trickle of sweat go down his chin.

Barbara huffed. "All right I guess. Let's go, I'm tired of being covered in sweat."

As they left Cassie was floating behind them and gave the boys an innocent smile and wave. "Latter guys!"

Something in Robin flipped though and now he was embarrassed and felt a little bad for what Cassie was about to experience. But the boys sucked in their gut and positioned themselves, ready to watch their prank unfold. Jamie had the camera ready, so they waited.

* * *

Nightwing was tired, boy was he tired. Soon as he got off the Bioship all he wanted was a hot shower and to go to bed. Thing is that his shower in his room was out at the moment so he would have to go to the locker rooms to take one. Not that he minded, the shower there usually had better pressure and was hotter as well.

It didn't even occur to him that everything in the locker room he entered was in a mirror set up to what it normally was, or that he couldn't open his locker, or that it frankly smelled slightly better than normal, but only a little.

Normally he would have questioned why all of those things were the way they were but considering he was asleep on his feet it could have been painted purple with yellow spots and had talking animals for all he cared. So he grabbed a towel and threw his Nightwing costume in the washing machine that was there.

Tying the towel around his midsection he walked over to the open shower area that had a sauna off to the side. He didn't have the towel on to make himself feel comfortable but some of the younger boys still had that teenage mentality that it was really embarrassing so he wore it for them. Though he would much rather be fully naked in the shower. Letting the water wash away all the filth that had built up.

Still wearing his domino mask he went to the nearest shower not bothering to see the others around him. Leaning against the wall he turned on the shower and watched the floor drain under him as the water mixed with dirt, sweat, and little bits of blood washed over the white and blue tile.

Someone beside him started to clear their throat a few times. Finally figuring out that they were trying to get his attention. Still leaning with his hands outstretched against the wall he lifted up his head to see who was talking to him.

He just wanted to get back to his shower so he could leave but the last person he thought to see naked beside him was Black Canary fully naked with the exception of the towel that was covering her breasts and other unmentionables.

"Is everything alright Nightwing?" Dinah was slightly flushed but calm and collected all things considering.

Nightwing stared her in the eyes for a moment he wasn't one to normally get embarrassed or flustered over something like this but he was slightly confused. Taking a minute before it dawned on him and answering the question. "I'm in the wrong locker room, aren't I?"

Dinah nodded hey head in agreement still holding her towel. "I think you might be a bit tired. We called your name when you first walked in but your thoughts must have been else ware."

"We?" Nightwing looked around but it was only the two of them far as he could tell.

"Hey Nightwing, its me." The voice came from a blank corner of the shower room a little shaky, but calm.

"M'gann?" Nightwing questioned.

"Yea." She had turned invisible the second he had walked in. "I know I'm invisible right now Nightwing. But would you mind not staring over here please?"

Nightwing turned his head back a little too quickly as he felt a sharp pain in his neck. All in all, though, the two girls who's showers he had just interrupted were handling this quite well. With a deep sigh he turned off the shower and turned back to Dinah. "I'll just be on my way then." As he pointed to the door.

Dinah smiled at him knowing that he had no malicious intent by coming into the women's locker room. "That would be appreciated."

As he turned to head out he failed to notice two things. One: the girls that were all undressed and walking into the shower area behind him. Second: the towel he had covering his privets hat gotten caught on the shower handle in his quickness to get out.

"Nightwing wait!" Dinah saw what was going to happen but it was too late. When Barbara, Zatanna, Raquel, and Cassie walked in they got a full view of Nightwing in all his glory.

The shriek that came out of Cassie at the sight was enough to make even Black Canary jealous. She was now floating behind the three other girls she just came in with. Barbara had a blank stare at Nightwing, towel covering her lower section. Zatanna just smiled and looked away towel covering her front. M'gann, sill invisible, covered her eyes the second it happened. And Raquel was grinning wide eyeing him up and down, towel over her shoulder.

Nightwing looked down to see what they were all staring at. His face turned a shade of crimson, taking a deep breath he slowly squatted down and picked up the towel and retied it around his waist.

"Now I see why they call you Hunk-Wonder." Dinah put a hand over her mouth. Oops, that thought wasn't supposed to be out loud. Zatanna started to snicker. Nightwing turned red again.

Nightwing took a deep breath before trying to talk his way out of being skinned alive, with his hands in the air. "This looks bad but I can explain."

"Keep your hands on your towel please." Barbara looked furious, pinching the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes. "I have a pretty good idea of what happened."

Nightwing looked confused. "You do?"

Breathing deeply, "Robin, Jamie, Garfield, and Bart said they were all waiting for you and looked pretty suspicious doing it." Nightwing still looking clueless Barbara continued explaining. "They switched the signs on you genius, and you being the overly tired idiot that you are fell right into their little prank."

Raquel put her hand on Barbara's shoulder. "Calm down girl, it's not like anything Nightwing hasn't seen already?" With a slight laugh. The other girls and Nightwing blushed a little at this. It was no secret he had had relationships with the three girls in front of him at one time or another. He and Barbara were still playing the on-again, off-again game and at the moment it was on, but that didn't make him feel better. It almost made it worse.

Nightwing held is head low, clearly as much a victim here as the rest of them. Zatanna had an idea and she whispered it to Barbara who's annoyed look turned into a smile and a giggle, she in turn told it to Raquel who did much of the same. They then waved Nightwing over to them and told him the plan as well.

* * *

"What do you think is going on in there?" Jamie asked. They all hear Cassie yell but that was a while ago and there was no Nightwing running by in nothing but a towel either. Actually it was really quiet.

"Think it's all alright in there?" Garfield was getting worried.

"I'm sure its fine." But Robin was also starting to panic a little.

"What if someone got hurt, what if their torturing him!?" Garfield's imagination was running wild but it was a thought that crossed the other boy's minds as well. After all, Barbara had gone in there and she was a Bat. No telling what she would do to Nightwing if she caught him in the women's locker room.

"Shut up guys I think I hear something." Bart said to the other three worried looking teens. "Come on let's get closer."

The four boys made their way over to the door way of the locker rooms to get a better fix on the noise and what was being said. When suddenly they heard it.

"Oh Nightwing! You're so fit and well-toned. It makes me excited all over!" That was Barbara's voice, coming from the locker room along with other misleading sounds and moans coming from the locker room.

"The things you do with that bird-a-rang drive me wild!" This time it was Raquel, the boys all started to turn bright red. On one hand they were curious, on the other now they were really scared of what they would find.

"Your made up words make me tingle Nightwing! It gives me shivers." Zatanna's voice was clearly heard over the sounds this time.

The next voice made the boys start to quiver where they stood with embarrassment and fear. "Oh Nightwing your so good! It's too bad I'm with Green Arrow. But if this keeps up, oh I just don't know!" Black Canary had picked up on what the plan was and was laughing so hard she couldn't help but join in. Just because she was an adult didn't mean she couldn't have fun too.

This continued on for the next few minutes with different girls yelling out some new misleading phrase. All four boys were now a bright scarlet red. That's when Robin remembered the one thing he should have the secant his older brother set foot in that room. That his brother was the undisputed Ladies' man of the League. Well besides Batman.

As the commotion in the women's locker room started to quit down the boys let out a slight sigh of relief. But now they had other problems, their prank just turned Nightwing into the biggest homewrecker in the JLU. And it only got worse.

"What are you boys doing?" Right behind them was Green Arrow and Batman. Their faces crimson red and they were having trouble not tearing up at what they had done. Not to mention they looked very suspicious outside the women's locker room.

Bart tried to think of an excuse and stared to fumble with his words as he heard voices emerging from the room. His eyes wide in terror as he looked up at batman.

Dinah walked out first over to Green Arrow and grabbed his arm. Followed out by Nightwing with Zatanna and Cassie on one arm and Barbara and Raquel on the other with M'gann following close behind. There was a secret wink passed between Nightwing, Batman, and Green Arrow.

Batman glared at the four younger boys. "Talk, now."

Suddenly there was a panic of the four of them talking over one another, it was a mix of excuses and throwing each other under the bus. The more the talked and explain what they 'think' happened in the locker room Green Arrow and Batman's eyes started to narrow until Arrow finally spoke up. "Boys." His tone was calm and low and very dangerous. "Start running." The boys took a moment to process this. "Now."

It didn't take long for the boys to vanish down the end of the hallway and as soon as they were out of ear shot there was a mix of laughing and snickering from those left back at the locker room entrance. "Did you get all that?" Nightwing turned to Batman who smiled in return.

"Got it all." Pointing to the hall security cameras the girls all started to laugh. They had put on a good performance by the dark shade of crimson on the boys faces.

Arrow turned to Dinah and with a tone of mock hurt. "You really think Nightwing is better than me?"

Dinah laughed and nudged him lightly. "Oh, they were having so much fun. I couldn't help myself."

Nightwing was beaming with pride. "Guess that should show them that they can't pull one over on the prank master."

This got him a elbow to the side from Zatanna, it was her idea after all.

Batman had a slight grin. "I'll be sure to tell Alfred you said that."

The look of pride on Nightwings face washed away at the butler's name.

"Please don't"

 **| Hope you all enjoyed that bit of comedy.**

 **No they weren't really doing anything in the bathroom they were just making misleading noises.**

 **got the idea at like 12 at night when all great ideas are born.**

 **This is also just more to hold you all over until the next Young Justice Reforged chapter comes out. Wrestling with some plot elements and how I want to handle them at the moment.**

 **hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Happy reading. |**


End file.
